Professor ArenBella Thorne
Basic Information Full name: 'ArenBella Thorne 'Other Names / Aliases:' '''Erin Rose, Erin Ettleburg-Rose , Madame Ettleburg '''Gender:' Female Prounouns:' '''She/Her , They/Their '''Age': 35 S/O: Pansexual House: HufflePuff Class: Muggles Tech Place of Birth: Garden City, Ny, USA Patronus: Unknown Wand: 12" Dragon HeartString Core, Slight Flexibility, Black Walnut Bloodtype: Muggle / NoMaj TikTok: starrykosmik Instagram: starrykosmik Appearance 5'8", 145lbs, Dark eyes, Auburn - Most commonly seen with a messy hair style, bangs pulled back, heavy brightly colored eye makeup, round black lensed and dark tinted glasses, a short semi frilly skull print dress with a large belt around her mid section, an opal necklace, black dangling earrings, a yellow and black scarf, and black cardigan. On occasion, she has also been seen with a perfectly pinned bun, a fitting black dress, and a long black cape. To the death day party she worse her glasses, a long black gown with gems accenting her top and back, a curled pony tail, and a black rose in her hair. To the slumber party following the Argon's first attack on the school, she wore her glasses coupled with a unicorn onsie and a t-shirt that sported a cartoon character's face. Academic and Professional Career Professor Arenbella Thorne (not to be confused with Isabella Thorne the Librarian), is a woman of little renown or notoriety. According to her, she received her schooling via her parents and was home schooled. She has also stated she has such a vast knowledge of the muggle world from having to interact with muggles on a regular basis in order to survive as her family was in hiding due to paranoia from the previous wizarding war. Her teaching style while blunt, is often focused on teaching her students how to work smarter instead of harder as she finds the Wizarding world, while often brilliant, lacks most of the common sense many muggles learn from an early age. She is often critical of the Hogwarts state of safety as well and has encouraged the school to adapt basic muggle technology such as fire alarms to aid in creating a safer schooling environment. Thorne is also known for favoring first years and muggle borne students who seem to be more appreciative of her teachings. Magically, Arenbella Thorne is a fairly poor at spell casting. A majority of her spells tend to end in small explosions of magical force, however on occasion they have been known work. These incidents of corporation from her wand are as rare as they are unpredictable. Her only known specialty outside of Muggle Technology, is Divination, most specifically tarot card reading and pendulum readings. Personal Life ArenBella Thorne is questionable in a lot of ways, the most questionable thing about her however is her past. When asked to elaborate about how she was raised, or questioned about her name, she becomes quite defensive and stand offish refusing to go into detail as it is 'no body else's business'. In terms of friends, she has few if any, and seems to purposefully keep to herself becoming standoffish or sarcastic torwards most who attempt friendship. However when asked, shes been known to help the other professors on occasions and has a soft spot for some of the 'squishier' professors such as Proffin Rin, Professor Mew, and Professor Petalthorn. She has also been known to be particularly standoffish with professors she finds overly smug, such as Professor Raine and while not close she also seems to highly respect, both Professor Valentina and Professor Hudley (though she has a high distaste for his puns). Arenbella's peculiar behavior however seems to also follow her outside of her day job. Rumor has it she has been seen walking around places such as nocturne in a black cloak and dress, sometimes sporting a fox like mask. Some say she has even been seen in the company of dark wizards, however as of now these are only rumors. History Arenbella Thorne, was not always known as that, originally she was born as Erin Rose. As Erin Rose, she grew up in a fairly normal muggle life with two loving parents. Her life was fairly unremarkable until the age of 18 when she encountered Orpheus Ettleburg. Orpheus Ettleburg, being a charming young British man with a well paying job "working for Interpol" immediately swept Erin off her feet. The two quickly fell in love and rushed into engagement with reckless abandon. By the age of 19, Erin was married to Ettleburg. Then by the age of 20, she was expecting their daughter - Bella Rose Ettleburg. As a stay at home mom, the first ten years of raising her daughter seemed a charmed life. Bella was gifted with her mother's wit and her father's prescient-ness . Then one day, Bella's Hogwarts acceptance letter arrived. Upon first reading the letter, Erin thought it was a joke. Wizards? Magic School? What a cruel trick to play on a child. When she told her husband, he sat with her an explained everything. At first she didn't believe him, but with some proof she soon came to learn that her husband was in fact a wizard and Hogwarts was his Alma Mata. In addition to not telling her any of this before, she also learned that he had failed to tell her he did in fact not work for Interpol. When they had met he was an Auror from the ministry of Magic visiting the Us to help capture a particularly dangerous group of wizards, and had only transferred to the Magical Congress of the United States after Erin had agreed to marry him. This new information left Erin Bewildered. In addition, she felt hesitant to send Bella to school so far away. When she imagined Bella going away for schooling she has imagined it in another 7 years when she was ready for college. The family also received an acceptance letter from Ilvermorny, but even though it was closer her husband insisted Hogwarts would be be the better school. Erin finally gave in after Bella begged to go repeatedly as she could see how badly her daughter wanted to learn magic. In exchange for being allowed to go, Bella was to write home everyday. For four months, this agreement was kept. Not wanting to be over protective or over bearing, Erin patiently waited. She knew how children were and how school could be. Bella must be busy with friends or homework she thought. For three weeks she wrote Bella without receiving a reply, when one finally came it was not from her daughter but from the Ministry of Magic and the School. Her daughter's body had been found washed up on the lake shore. The ministry had declared the death an accident and the case was quickly closed. For the first few weeks of her grieving Erin was bed ridden from grief. Her husband Orpheus went alone to confirm the body was their daughter, and to bring the daughter home for burial. After the funeral, Erin poured over her daughter's letters and found herself dissatisfied with the Ministry's decision. When she attempted discussing her findings with her husband, he told her that in her grief she had become hysterical. He would refused to listen and would often become angry whenever the subject was brought up. Eventually he made Erin an offer that horrified her. He offered to obliviate her, to take away all her memories of the wizard world and there daughter, that was she they could go back to how things were before Bella was born. Erin ran from him immediately, not long after the two were divorced. Following the separation, Erin took all of her and her daughters belongings and moved to the UK where for the next three years she built up her identity as Arenbella Thorne. Majority of this period was spent learning to be a custom to the wizard world and studying divination, the most accessible for of magic to muggles. She soon applied for a position at the very school she felt responsible for her daughter's death and began searching for answers. Relationships * Orpheus Ettleburg - Ex Husband https://hogwarts-tiktok-professors.fandom.com/wiki/Professor_Orpheus_Ettleburg * Bella Rose- Ettleburg - Daughter * Professor Lenore Roison Triggs (Lenny) - coworker, confer due to their association with E.E.Puck, often disagree on the best ways to help Puck and what courses of action would benefit him best * E.E. Puck Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Hufflepuff Professors Category:Hufflepuff professors